Viper (BG:TOS)
|ftl engine= |atmosphere speed=(Maximum) Escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25053 mph / 40320 kph (Cruising) Mach 8 (6160.7 mph / 9907.2 kph) or less. |sublight speed=Up to 40 percent of the speed of light. |ftl speed= |range=Enough fuel for 312 hours (13 days) of standard performance. If fighter is operating at maximum performance, reduce range by half. |armament=Twin Turbolaser Cannons, mounted on either side of the pilots cockpit. |crew=1 |passengers=1 (Emergency use only) |cargo= |role= |year= |affiliation=Twelve Colonies of Kobal |other= |feature=''Battlestar Galactica (TOS)'' }} The Colonial Viper is the main starfighter used by the Colonial military before the destruction of all the colonies. It is light and inexpensive to build, yet is a very powerful fighter for its size. The fighter is designed to be able to be launched from carriers using fighter launch tubes but can be launched under its own power.Viper Mk 1 The fighter is a long almost needle like structure with a blunted nose in which the fighters sensors are located. The fighters cockpit is about half way between the nose and rear of the fighter and immediately behind the fighters cockpit are thee engines, one right behind the cockpit and two lower down on the fuselage of the fighter. The fighter has two small wings and a small rudder to improve flight characteristic in an atmosphere. The fighter has three struts with roller style wheels for landings. The fighters cockpit can carry a passenger in a storage bay behind the pilot. In case of emergency, the entire fighter cockpit ejects and has an emergency rescue beacon. The fighter is armed with two laser cannons beside the pilots cockpit as its main weapon system. This fighter does have some disadvantages when compared to other starfighters. These are that unlike many C.A.F. and Kreegor ships, uses an ion engine that has a much shorter duration than the contra-grav engines used on many other starfighters and fighter does not carry many missiles Variants Starchaser Starchaser is the name given to Recon Viper 1, a variant of the Colonial Viper. Amongst its modifications are the Computer, Oral Response Activated system, which is capable of piloting the ship without the need for a human pilot. Starchaser is also fitted with a second set of pulse generators, thus doubling the speed of the craft, and is able to "outrun anything in the galaxy". However, these modifications come at a cost: Starchaser has no teeth, as its laser generators had to be removed in order to make room for the pulse generators - a fact Apollo only reveals to Starbuck just before launch. As it retains the shape, weight, and size of the regular Viper, Starchaser can continue to make use of the launch tubes. Its first pilot is Lieutenant Starbuck, who volunteers to use the new variant primarily so that he can dine in the re-opened lounge on Rising Star with Cassiopeia. Believing the mission to be fairly standard, Starbuck does not realize that the first patrol outside the Cyrannus galaxy leads him into discovering a lost Colonial penal asteroid named Proteus and ambrosa that is nearly a millennium old (BSG-TOS: "The Long Patrol"). The craft is only used once and is apparently never seen, or referenced to, in future episodes. Furthermore, it is the only Viper that is ever given a proper name. Dual Control viper This is an amended version of the standard Mk 1 Viper, with a fully equipped second seat, complete with full controls, behind the main cockpit. The Colonial Dual Control Viper is the primary space superiority fighter and attack craft deployed by the Colonial military. Capable of both atmospheric and long-range spacial flight, the Viper is a single-to-two-pilot craft with two-forward mounted laser-torpedo guns as standard. The Viper is capable of rapid acceleration in the form of a rapid acceleration feature (called "turbos"), which results in greater fuel usage.Galactica Discovers Earth, Part I. Apparently in use as early as ten-yahren into the exodus from The Twelve Colonies the Vipers have a large storage compartment in the undercarriage, as well as an energizer powerful enough to render the Viper invisible for 24 Earth hours.Galactica Discovers Earth, Part II. Also, a device capable of time warping, the time warp synthesizer, is outfitted in at least three Vipers: Dillon's, Troy's and one that Xaviar steals. While the ship can be piloted by one pilot, a second person in the back seat can run scanners and other on board computer equipment. The first seat is typically the flight seat, although the second person can assume piloting duties as well, since a second set of flight controls is also available. Spaceball The Night the Cylons Landed, Part I. An on board compartment accessible through the cockpit contains space suits, which can be used when extra-vehicular activity is necessary."Spaceball. Asp This fighter is the heavy starfighter used by the Colonies before the destruction of all the colonies. It is similar to the Viper but is wider and heavier that the Viper. It is not quite as maneuverable as the Viper but is better armed and armored than the Viper is. Like the Viper, the fighter is designed to be able to be launched from carriers using fighter launch tubes but can be launched under its own power. Behind the scenes The original concept was for a twin engine fighter with a shallow body. Following redesign of the Viper, this original design was adapted to form the Earth Directorate Thunderfighter in Buck Rogers in the 25th Century. References Notes Sources Category:Twelve Colonies Category:Colonial Craft (TOS) Category:Vipers (TOS) Category:Battlestar Galactica